The Mind of a Psychopath
by Znicz
Summary: Inside the mind of Beyond Birthday. His thoughts on himself, his life, and his surroundings. Might be a oneshot. I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This idea came to me in the middle of chapel at school. I don't know whether or not I'm going to add to it. I liked this idea and I decided that I would post it. I hope you like it just as much as I do. REVIEW!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Another Note. Don't sue me!!!

There was something strange about my eyes. Well, everything about me could be considered as strange, but my eyes sealed the deal. No one knew, no one understood. No one would believe me if I told them that I believe my father was a shinigami. It could have been my mother, but what sense does that make, a god of death becoming pregnant? Either way, one of my parents had to be a shinigami.

That would explain my eyes. The eyes of red that reveal to me the names and times of death of everyone I see. My eyes would explain my name. Beyond Birthday. I see beyond the day birth. I see the future. I see the day of death. That would explain my mental state. An illness to most people, an effect in my opinion. Who wouldn't be a little crazy after seeing the deaths of the people all around them? You try it and see if you can keep your sanity. Yeah, I'm a little crazy. Who's not? It's not like I asked to be this way.

But if I had a choice...would I want to be normal? Or would I prefer to see what others don't? Would it have changed everything about me if I were normal? Would I still be only an attempt by Quillish Wammy to copy L? Or would I be more? Or would I be less? Is that possible?

Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm not normal. I have the eyes. I'm still merely an experiment and I'm still crazy. That is my reality. That is BB.

_A/N: I'm sorry that this is so short, but that's where I felt like stopping. If you want more I could think something up, but I wouldn't know if you do unless you review. Even you visiting people, REVIEW!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: I deeply apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I just got off of spring break at Disney with my friends and I had writer's block so it was hard to write ANY of my stories. I still have writer's block actually.... BLAH! Sorry if this chapter sucks, if I was given some ideas it would be lovely! Oh...before you read SPOILER ALERT! The real names of Ryuuzaki, Mello, Matt, and Near will all be exposed so if you don't know them and don't want to find out from me then don't read...but it'll make me sad. :(_

**Disclaimer: We already know I don't own LABB okay? I hate you disclaimer!!! **

Chapter 2

April 12. If you're wondering why I felt it necessary to write today's date, it's because today is a very important day to me. Today is the day that I, Beyond Birthday, met L. He didn't TELL me he is L of course but I know he was.

Hideki Ryuga, that's what he called himself. Of course, with my eyes, I knew his name before he introduced himself. It was obviously an alias because;

Hideki Ryuga was a famous actor or something

I already saw his real name.

L Lawilet. You know, Quillish Wammy was really imaginitave.

L Lawliet – L (that one could be somewhat tricky to deal with because he was already named L)

Nate Rivers- Near (sorta weird. Near-ly L?)

Mihael Keehl- Mello

Mail Jeevas- Matt (his name was originally weird...)

I haven't met all of these people but I've seen them all from a distance. But most of them don't matter to me. Only L. I did meet him directly. What? Was I supposed to see him from a distance and not approach him and say hello? No. I had to see who he was. I had to see who Quillish and Roger wanted me to be. Funny thing is, we are already very much alike. We both walk with a slight hunch, our hair is both black with the same dis shelved manner, we both wear white long sleeved shirts with faded jeans, hell, we even **look** alike! There is just one difference. One **obvious** difference. His eyes are black. My eyes are red.

I began to wonder if this resemblance is what caused Quillish to choose me. Sure, my standing habits and choice in attire was impressed upon me by the faculty of Wammy's House. They made me dress and walk the way I do. They didn't force me to eat sweets though, that is the result of my actions. My mental state and the countless murders I'd committed caused my obsession with sweets. I don't necessarily **have** to eat sweets, but I feel so bitter and lifeless without them.

**Anyway**, back to L. When I met him I was making my yearly visit to Wammy's. I was there during classes so I was walking around undetected. I saw the student rankings on the wall and that's where I saw the aliases of the top 3.

First place: Near

Second place: Mello

Third place: Matt

I wondered about the three major successors of L so I decided to risk being seen there and wait until after classes to watch and see if I could point out the three geniuses. They naturally would have been the major topic of conversation since the rankings had recently been posted that day.

I was correct. As soon as the first class let out a tall blond haired girl walked up to the bulletin board hopefully. As soon as she saw it she scowled. Her little redhead boyfriend tried to console her as she growled in fury and began to storm off. The way the boy was acting this was normal behavior for his girlfriend to exhibit. The boy just continued to play his PSP as they made their way down the hall in my direction.

"Dammit, Matt, can you **believe** I came second to Near **again**?!" From that one sentence I guessed that this little blond girl was Mellon and her little red haired boyfriend was Matt. "I mean I study **hard** you know?! And he doesn't even **try**!! It's not fair." I looked at their names and was confused. Mihael was a boy name...but this blondy looked like a girl. Tight leather clothes, the haircut. She pulled out a chocolate bar and it snapped as she bit off a piece.

"It's okay, Mels. You'll get him next time," Mail Jeevas said from behind Mihael. Suddenly Mihael stopped walking and began to stare at a little white haired boy that was also much like myself. He had the hunched figure and expressionless black eyes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with white pajama pants.

"Near!" Mihael yelled stomping toward the small boy. She grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, Mello?" the boy, Nate Rivers, said politely as if he weren't being physically harmed at the moment.

"You may be ahead of me for now," the girl said as she slammed his body against a wall "but it won't be long before I get first place."

"If I'm not mistaken," Nate said in the same manner as before "Mello said the same thing the last thime scores were posted."

"Shut **up**, Near! I say it because some day it will happen. I'm sure of it." Nate didn't respond and Mihael threw him down the hallway and left. This girl was getting manlier by the second. I decided that I could leave after that and made my way out of the building. As I descended the front steps a black limousine pulled up to the building and that's when I saw L.

He was handcuffed to a boy named Light Yagami. I didn't automatically deduce that he was L, it took me a good three minutes though as I stood there and watched him make his way up the steps toward me. I don't know what to think about him being handcuffed to the boy, maybe it was a weird fetish? I've been keeping up to date with my current events and I knew that L is currently working on the Kira case, but who was Light Yagami and what was his relationship with L Lawliet? I shudder at the thought of L going.... that way. When he approached me I stopped and said hello.

"Hello," he said politely in return. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ryuuzaki," I lied. If I admitted to being Beyond Birthday then that was the end of me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hideki Ryuga," he said. I cocked my head to the side and took another look at his name. It clearly said L Lawliet. Even more proof that he was L. I saw his date of death also but he's not due to die any time soon and this is about him being L, not L's death so there's no reason for me to share that information now. His name was L, he was visiting Wammy's, Quillish Wammy was driving the limousine and he only did that for either new comers or visitors. And the only visitors were the visitors who lived there before. Other than to those people (including me) this school didn't exist. Quillish wanted it that way.

I am honored to have met the man who I had been molded after as a child and I have to admit that he is a cool person to be like. I just can't help but wonder why we resemble each other so closely. It would be even more of an honor to be related to the great detective L. I know it seems like I'm his biggest fan but I'm not, I really don't hate him either, I just believe that even though he is the legendary detective I'm the smarter of the two of us. That was the whole meaning behind the Los Angeles BB Murder cases or LABB. I liked that name better than any of the other stupid names the reporters came up with, it's abbreviation explained my exact intentions for the whole situation. I'll explain the ending of the whole thing because the writer didn't have it quite right, but that's a story for another day. Now I'll go and find some way to make the meeting with L be to my advantage.

_a/n: As I said before, writer's block is killing me so don't hurt me too bad if it sucks okay? Instead of flames, some help and ideas would be much more helpful. Flames only make me insecure. :( Anyway. REVIEW!!!_


End file.
